Found
by sweetkitten4
Summary: What if, after decades of searching, Alice had given up on searching Jasper? What if, now, 140 years later, HE founds her? At an Arts College! Alice&Jasper/ First fanfic :D R
1. Chapter 1 First Day

Found

Narrator POV:

"Riing!"

The bell rang, warning everybody that the class was going to start. But there was absolutely no need for the ring, seeing that the teacher was already inside the classroom.

Every single student were nervous, was their first day in Arts College. They were happy, surely, but also nervous. "Is this little girl our teacher?" – They asked themselves, curious.

So the little girl started to talk:

"Hello everyone, I'm your new 'Modern Art' teacher, even seeing you don't know what the hell means that. Welcome to Arts College, I'm Alice Brandon, and I truly hope you all have a good year, with amazing grades. Otherwise, I'll be forced to have a 'little private talk' with you. – Then, she changed her mad and serious face to one young and girly -Let's have some fun!"

Starting by that day, Alice Brandon became the most popular and loved teacher in the whole college. Happy, young, girly, stunningly beautiful, but at the same time strong and hard, too. Perfect for everyone. Less for herself.

Ok, now you're probably saying to yourself "Ooh, wait a 's Alice Brandon? Where is she teaching? Why am i reading this stupid thing?"

That's what i'm here to tell you. But i'm too boring, let's show Alice's and Jasper's life by their own POVs.

Have a nice reading.

* * *

Alice POV:

My first day at the Arts College. My god. I've killed like a hundred vampires and humans, almost died a thousand times and I'm afraid of a group of teenagers, or young people, whatever. Ivan is right when he says that I'm not totally a vampire, but also not totally a human. I'm half the both. Great.

Okay, I was afraid, but that didn't stop me from dressing myself perfectly. No matter what, my fashion style always was there. At least. I grab my silver dress, and my silver heels, that didn't make me look so short. Ha, ha. Who was I trying to full? No matter what I do, I always look short like a damn kid. But no one can accuse me to don't try. I do, a lot. So, I made a quick make up with mascara, eyeliner, a bit of silver shadow and some red blush, for my pale face don't seem so… vampire like. Funny. That was exactly what I was. Vampire.

* * *

Jasper POV:

"Jazz, darling, get up. Don't you have… college or something?" – An annoying voice that I recognized as Jenny's said, with her stupid fake British accent.

College. Damn it! I forgot it was today that the hell that the humans call college started it.

"Oh, yes, Jenny thanks for remembering me. Can you handle me my underwear? Quickly, please!" – I told her, trying to don't lose control.

"Hmm, course, darling. Last night you were so rush you almost threw your clothes off the window!

Oh, for god's sake! SHE almost did that. That woman was annoying me beyond the normal.

-Okay, Jenny. Look, I really gotta go – I said, awhile I put on my green t-shirt.

-But baby, what should I do? – She spoke, opening her robe, trying to look sexy. She didn't get to do it. "Sorry Jenny, maybe next time. Dress and get out, please. Bye."

I know. A little rude, but that woman simply didn't get the message. I _hate _to have girls lying with me on my bed, holding my chest. Jeez! Have I ever left you do this? NO! Please! These girls are just one night girls! Just that.

Okay, it may look evil do that to innocent women, but, hey, first, they're not innocent, anyway. Second, I'm single and third, and last, when you have all the eternity to do whatever you want, things get pretty boring, mainly when you don't have a mate.

Ha-ha! Mate. For me. Really? I doubt. I'm Jasper Whitlock, the monster that killed inoccent people for survive, was almost killed thousand of times in vampire's wars, and, besides this, is also a vampire himself.

I'm probably destinated to stay alive walking throught the Earth for the rest of eternity, alone.

It doesn't matter i'm drinking animal's blood now, or that my mind doesn't scream in panic when i feed myself, i'm always going to be a monster.

Always.

Or at least was what i thought before I met _her._

* * *

Alice POV:

'Lucky me!' – I thought, awhile I parked my stunning yellow Porsche, gift from my best friend, Rosalie, in the last empty space.

When I look at my watch, I realized I was on the school 45 minutes before my first class, so I decided to get in and try to find the Principal's room.

After walking the whole school, finding my class room, the bathroom, the auditorium, and the yard, but not the Principal's office, I decided to ask to the young lady that was sitting on the secretary, reading Vogue.

To don't scary the poor woman, I made my steps annoyingly loud, very different from the walk I'm used to. Vampire like.

I got these vampires thoughts to the back of my mind and knocked on the door.

"Hi" – I said, with my melodious tone – "I'm the new "Modern Arts" teacher. You must be…" – I looked in the name tag fixed in her cute blue cardigan, which matched perfectly with her beautiful blue eyes. Thank God someone who dresses well in this city. Well, her name was Maryanne. "Maryanne, right?" – I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that's me. You are Alice Brandon, aren't you?" – She asked me, seeming to be very funny and friendly.

"Yep, that's me. Do you have any documents or maybe, any instructions? I'm kind of new here" – I said, with a big smile across my face, to calm her.

"Oh yes. Here please, Ms. Brandon." – She said, guiding me to another room.

"God! Call me just Alice, please. This room is supposed to be the teacher's room?" - I asked.

It was a big room, with five or six tables around the area, a big table on the center, with cookies, a coffee machine, many fruits and normal food. There were some green lockers in one of the cream walls, and in the end of the room, there was a big shelf, with many and many books, some magazines, and, at last, many drawers. A good room.

"Yes, that's it. And that's" – She pointed one of the many green lockers in the left side of the room – "Your locker. You can keep clothes, books, keys, files, exams, anything. Yours is 17, okay? And here" – She pulled a pile of papers from one of the drawers next to the big shelf. – "It's a big map from the campus, and the books, notebooks and the laptop you've asked. From the rest, I think you can deal with it. Any question, you know where to find me, right?" –She finished, with a wide smile.

"Right" – I said, mirroring her wide smile – "Thanks, Maryanne. Really. See you on the break?"

"Sure! Bye." – She said, waving to me.

"Bye" – I said, waving too.

When I got out from the room, I was feeling much more confident. Looking at the watch, I realized I still had 15 minutes. So I decided to get into my classroom. There, I opened the door with my key, drop my stuff on the table and admired the class.

It was pretty. All turquoise blue, with two shelves in the sides, with titles that I recognized as "_Starting Arts_", "_Create your own art_" and "_Art is magic_".

As an art class, all my fifteen students had their own canvas, brushes and paint.

So, I picked up my chalk and wrote on the black board: 'Alice Brandon – Modern Arts class' - and then – 'Bienvenue'. Nothing less to do, i sit on my chair and grab my 'Emma' book.

I was so concentrated on my favorite book that I didn't notice the stunning blonde that was outside, looking me dazzled.

* * *

Jasper POV:

It took a pretty short time to arrive in the school. My wonderful scooter was the fastest. As I trip off the scooter and started to walk to the big building, I suddenly stopped.

A sweet floral fragrance came to me, making me tremble and look around for the owner of that wonderful smell. So, I realized. It was a vampire scent. A female, obviously. Damn it.

I didn't want to keep on killing vampires, so I decided to get into my classes, find the vampire, and, in the last case, kill her.

Anyway, I had bigger problems than a female vampire. My blood thirst. It was controlled, but still was there.

I decided to forget these thoughts and remember one more time the reason I chose Arts in the college, with the hundreds of other options I had.

When human, I haven't graduated on school, and even If I have, I doubt I could remember anything. But my vampire mind was smarter than this. Even don't studying, I knew everything. Math, geometry, physics, chemistry…All. But Arts….Arts was a gift, that vampires obviously had, some more, some less. And luckily, I had more. So, I decided to improve my gift. That's how I got here, registered as Jasper Whitlock – my real name – in Arts college.

Before I could notice, I was already in the front of the secretary. Inside, I got my schedules and walked to my first class, Modern Arts, with… Ms. Brandon.

More fastly than I should walk, I arrived at the door of Ms. Brandon.

But I couldn't get in. Because, inside the room, sitting on a chair, reading what I recognized as Emma, from Jane Austen, it was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life.

She was short, more than the usual, and had the face of an angel. Perfect lips, golden eyes and was extremely pale. Her hair was black as the night, spiky and short, pointing for all the sides. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress, which showed her delicate curves perfectly. Despite being a monster, I was still a gentleman, so I didn't keep looking for her body for long.

The best about the young lady was her feelings. As a vampire, I had, poorly, a gift. My gift was feeling whatever people feels, around me, and also influences their with my 200 years of practice, I could control this gift. I only felt people's feelings when I wanted, and that was one of the times I wanted it.

Her feelings were a mirror of her image. Love, happiness, joy, friendship, and… loneness.

Despite knowing this perfect fairy less than five minutes ago, I wanted to get into that room and kiss and hug her until all the loneness was gone.

Hey! What am I thinking? I just have known this girl, who is a vampire, that may try to kill me, and I'm thinking about kissing her?

So, I breathed, trying to calm myself. And I caught her scent.

It was sweet and floral. And…she was a vampire.

Great. It seems that my 'talk' with the female vampire is going to be sooner than I thought – and wanted it -.

So I decided to walk in the class.

* * *

**_Hi, _everyone :)**

**I'm Alice, that's my first fanfic! I'm so excited! Do you guys like it?**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, send me a review.**

**If you hated it, send me a review too, telling me to go to hell. **

**I already have a new chapter, a little bit longer. I'll probably post it in four or five days.**

**XXX**

**Alice :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Destiny hates me!

FOUND-CHAPTER 2 – Mrs. Destiny **hates **me

* * *

Alice POV:

When I noticed him, He was already inside the room.

I was just about to turn my head quickly to him, but then I remembered: I was supposed to be a human, and human people normally don't have super hearing.

I waited until him call me to, slowly, turn my head, like it was the first time I had noticed he was there.

When my gaze met his, I felt like everything has stopped. All the students in the halls, screaming stupid gossips for each others, the wind, the small animals that were standing in the trees outside the school building, everything. My whole attention was focused on the extremely hot student standing almost by my side. I know that as a teacher, I really shouldn't think like this of a student, but… it was Jasper. I had all the reasons in the world to freak out, for true.

But… I just can't believe it. I've searched for Jasper Whitlock since the day I've been turned and now he shows up? After I had given up on him, after 180 years of search?

Yes, yes, I shouldn't be so mean, and I definitely shouldn't react like this, because he doesn't even know me, and also because he's not mine, and has total freedom to go wherever he wants, but, please, Mrs. Destiny-Of-The-World, haven't you made me suffer enough yet? After I have saw, live and also on my visions, Jasper giving up on meeting me, changing our whole future, preferring to feed on an inocent human? Looks like it's not enough.

I shouldn't, but I still remember that day, as if it happened yesterday.

"_I had visions of the future since the first week I was a vampire._

_And at least half of my visions were about __**him**__. Jasper fighting, Jasper pretending to like Maria (thanks God he was just pretending), Jazz looking miserable after killing another innocent human…_

_And I was waiting for today for all my 50 years of life. Or dead, call as you want to._

_By my visions, today was the day Jazz was going to meet me, in this humble, but very pretty diner. With yellow walls, yellow ceiling, yellow carpet, yellow plates, knives, forks, spoons…So cute!_

_I tried to read my Vogue to distract myself, but it was worthless. For what seemed to be the twentieth time in the day, I looked at my Louis Vuitton watch and sighed. 4:45 p.m., and by my vision, Jazz was supposed to be here until sunset._

_5:00_

_5:30_

_6:00_

_7:00_

_When the clock said 8:00 pm, showing how late Jasper was, there was just one thought passing through my mind:_

_"Where's Jazz?"_

_I mean, why didn't he appear? Why did he leave me here, alone? _

_One quickly vision gave me my answer. Jasper had change his plans, for some reasons. Now he was hunting._

_I tried to block my last vision but it didn't work, not a bit._

_Jasper was in a dark alley, ripping and tearing the throat of a girl, who shouldn't have more than 23 years, brunette and slightly pretty._

_But what made me feel even more pity was what I saw lying on the floor beside the girl. A pregnancy test."_

After getting out of the diner, at midnight, being expelled of it by the owner, I just remember going to my hotel room and dropping myself on the floor, sobbing so loudly that I must have woken all the hotel. I spent several days like that.

I was completely broken and hurt inside, but I was still completely in love with Jasper.

One more time, in that room, I remembered of my huge inexplicable love for Jazz, and the reason of it.

I had never met him. I had never hugged or kissed him. I had never talked to him. I had never told him that my favorite color is yellow, or that I simply loved his crooked smile, and he had never told me his favorite food, or his favorite color – so I could wear that color somewhere on my clothes every single day, just to make him happy – or anything like that. Gosh! I had never seen him in somewhere that wasn't my own mind!

And with my inexplicable love, I kept searching for Jasper, a little less certain, but still searching.

But, sometimes, even being a vampire, and living for the whole eternity, you end giving up, just like I did.

My love for Jasper never disappeared or declined, not even for a minute, but, with a lot of conviction, I convinced myself, that Jazz wasn't for me, seeing that after 180 years of searching I hadn't saw him not even once. And, then, I was accepted at the University of Michigan, in Ann Arbor, sending one or two millions of dollars in the name of Alice Whitlock, like an 'aid to the university'.

In my college years, I made some friends. The humans were afraid of me, of course. I was too perfect. Too cold.

But they knew that I was rich. My Fendi bags and my Dolcci Gabbana dresses showed my wealth. And most of them thought that if I were their friends, I would invite them to ride my Porshe, or I would lend my Lancôme make up. Just in their dreams, of course.

I just made one true friend. Actually, two.

Jasmin, sweet and adorable, that never cared if I was normal or not. She was my first friend. I never thought I could be friends with a human, but Jasmin proved to me that I was wrong. She didn't like me because of my money, she liked me, Alice. She trusted me enough to introduce me to her family, and even invited me to sleepover! Of course she noticed that I wasn't aging along the four years of college, and she knew I wasn't human at all, but she didn't make any questions or things like that. She just trusted me.

I spend the best moments with her and also with… Ivan.

Ivan was ...how can I say? Perfect, cold and dead. Great, right? Ok, ok! Ivan was a vampire, just like me. Yes, I know he could have killed me, but, in the first time I saw him, I introduced myself, without even thinking in the consequences. Yes, very risky and unwise, but, hey! I'm Alice Brandon! I'm not the wisest girl in the world! But Ivan became my best friend, plus Jasmin. The funny thing is that most of the humans who meet us think that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but obviously Ivan's just like a brother to me, and I know he feels the same way.

But when we're talking about Jasmin and Ivan… Things change a bit. Ok, big lie! Things change a **lot**. Ivan and Jasmin have had love at first sight. But they were – and still are – very shy, so, it's obvious that I _had_ to make something about it!

And that's how, after five or six months, they were together, deeply in love with each other. The worst part was when we had to tell her what we really are. Vampires. Surprisingly, Jasmin reacted pretty well, telling us that she suspected it since the beginning.

And then, after I graduated from Arts College, I decided that I would stay there, teaching. And that's how I'm here just about to teach Modern Arts to my mate.

Talking about him…

I hadn't noticed, but he was still there, looking at me dazzled?

Had Jasper liked me?

_Of course, stupid! He __**is**__ your mate, after all._

How could Jasper be my mate **and** my student?

Okay, this is going to give me **huge** problems. Crap.

_Breathe, Alice. Count to ten._ _One, two, three, fo…_

Riing!

THANKS GOD! My class!

When all the students came in, a little bit surprise to found their teacher already there, waiting for them, I started my usual 'first day speech'. Happy and positive, just like the true Alice, but also strict.

Then I asked them to say their names one by one, and also their age. When Jasper got up, and told me he was 19, I coughed to hide my laugh. When I looked back at him, he was laughing too.

I took my bag and picked an apple and a knife. I cut one of the apples in two pieces and asked for a student to bite one. Of course I wouldn't put that disgusting piece of food in my stomach.

Jasper saw the disgusting look on my face, and when I looked at him, he has my favorite crooked smile on his face.

So, I grabbed the pieces of the apple and put them into a plate, and asked for the blonde girl, Lexi, to open the window, to make the sun illuminate the room.

Then, I asked them to portray what they were seeing, remembering the brightness and the colors.

Thirty minutes after, everyone put their paintings on the tables in the corner and left, waving goodbyes to me.

When I was leaving the room, I felt a cold hand grab my wrist. I turned around, to see Jasper staring at me.

"Ms. Brandon, I think we need to talk."

**Crap. **

* * *

**Hello :)**

**Sorry! I know i'm 2 weeks late, but I had like 15 exams in 5 days! I'm almost fainting here!**

**I know that there are some big grammar mistakes, but i've had absolutely no time to correct them. Sorry, again!**

**But TELL ME! Have you like it?**

**Is it good? Is it terrible?**

**Third chapter is coming next Friday, I promise!**

**Love you,**

**Alice :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Okaay, I know I'm really late, and I'm veery sorry, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and i'll apologize after.

Last chapter…

"I think we need to talk, Ms. Brandon"

**Crap.**

….

Alice POV:

"I don't think so, Mr. Whitlock" – I said, extremely afraid with the possibility that our conversation could happen here.

I tried to run, and when I was almost reaching the door again, my fingers almost touching the door knob, Jasper caught me, and locked me in his arms. What? I was captured!

"Yes we do, Ms. Brandon" – He whispered in my ear, teasing me.

I felt my anger boiling up. How dare he talk to me like that? And he thought he could tease me? HA! Just in his imagination.

Taken by the anger, I got out from his strong embrace, and before he could notice, I locked his arms together behind his back and hold it, making it impossible to get out easily.

He hissed madly to me, but I knew he didn't want to attack me. Even if he wanted, he couldn't. I laughed with that thought, making him even angrier. I was loving that game!

I knew I was being very evil, and that was extremely senseless, but I was having such a funny time that I simply didn't want to stop. Besides, I was pretty sure Jasper wasn't angry at all. At least that's what I thought. …...

Jasper POV:

I had to admit. Though I couldn't move myself because of the tight grip of the small Ms. Brandon – such a strong small girl, that one- I was having fun. First, I could smell her sweet scent, very close to me. Actually, I could feel her entire body against mine, even seeing that Ms. Brandon hasn't noticed that yet. Second, her feelings were of fun too. Actually, she was delighted with that 'game'. Besides, Ms. Brandon wasn't trying to kill me or something like that.

Even so, I realized that was the first time since I had turned into a vampire that I had been so close to someone, vampire or human, and feeling myself so fine. Not trying to kill or defend myself. I wasn't happy, but I would be surprise if I was. I had never felt happiness, in all my vampire existence. Not even Ms. Brandon could do that. I thought that, until I meet her better. That girl was able to make anything.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that when I realized, Ms. Brandon had released my arms and before I could stop her, she had already run out.

Cursing myself for being so stupid, I turned to my desk to grab my stuff and I saw a small note on my notebook. It was from Ms. Brandon:

"_**I know that we need to talk, Mr. Whitlock, I'm no fool. But it would be better if we could talk somewhere more silent and less crowded, don't you think?**_

_**Meet me at 4:00 pm on the Museum of Art, which stays on the east side of the campus, 10 or 15 minutes by foot. **_

_**Don't be late, please. **_

_**A**__** Ms. Brandon" **_

Museum of Art….Museum of Art…Yes. A good place for our conversation. Thinking clearly, of course Ms. Brandon was right. Talking about vampires in the middle of the day, with hundreds of people around, who could be listening? I've acted like a complete fool. I had to apologize myself, obviously.

I decided to go to my dorm and change clothes before of meeting Ms. Brandon.

But before, I looked again to the note. Then, I noticed something. I put the paper closer to my eyes, and a big smile spread over my face, before I could contain it. Her signature said , but before, very small, it has an 'A', which was scratched, but still noticeable.

Getting inside my dorm, still smiling, I realized that it wasn't just an impression. Alice was familiar to me. **We** were familiar to each other, otherwise she wouldn't have almost written 'Alice', her name, for a completely 'strange' student.

And I had a feeling that Alice knew why we were familiar to each other. Suddenly, I felt an urge to discover it.

Looking at my watch, I discovered that my answer was less than half an hour away.

Quickly, I took off my green shirt with long sleeves and reluctantly put on a black one, short-sleeved. I avoided at all costs showing my arms and revealing my dozens of scars that spread throughout my body. But if I was going to tell Ms. Brandon my past, I had to show my scars, even if that made her run away, terrified. Only the thought made my heart dig deeper on my chest, without explanation.

Walking through the campus without being noticed was revealing itself to be something much harder than I thought it was going to be.

First, there were probably half of the students walking through the halls and buildings. And, let's say that 97% of them looked at me when I passed by. So nice.

Second, some cheerleaders thought that it was completely and absolutely funny to introduce themselves to me with kisses and hugs. And… I was absolutely sure that three or four of them had put their cell numbers on my pocket. The back pocket.

When I finally arrived at the Museum of Art, I found Ms. Brandon. But she wasn't inside the Museum, or next to the main door. She was sitting on the grass, next to a big tree, seeming to be very concentrated on the papers in her hands.

I decided to approach to her, very silently, and surprisingly she didn't notice. When I looked at the again, I realized her eyes were closed, but her hands were moving along the paper, like she was…drawing something. I had never, ever been a curious person, but suddenly, I wanted to see what _Alice_ was drawing, so concentrated.

But when I was a few centimeters to discover what was being drawn, Alice opened her eyes, and, noticing my presence, hid her drawing quickly, looking as if she could blush, she'd be brighter than a tomato by now.

Trying to ignore what had just happened, I offered my hand to Alice, helping her to stood up. When she did, we started walking, a silence walk. But not uncomfortable. Being with her was strangely comfortable, good. But then she broke the silence.

'So, _Jasper_, now that we're alone, or almost – she said, looking at two or three students that were near the Greek statues, with some notebooks in their hands. – We are supposed to tell a bit about our stories right? – I nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm – Do you mind to start? Mine is a very long story, and I think…well, I think it's better if you start. – she said, avoiding my eyes at the last sentence.

I knew she was hiding something, but who was me to tell something about that? Me, the man who's been hiding behind another people's feelings for two hundred years or more? She had all the rights to do it.

I was going to answer, but she continued her speech:

'And, Mr. Whitlock, I _really_ want to know the story behind this mysterious man.' – She said with a grin.

"_I'm sure you don't, Ms. Brandon…" _– I thought sadly.

Yes, sadly. I liked to have Alice by my side, even if I had met her less than 8 hours ago, I already felt like she was important to me. The first thing important to me in almost two hundred years and I was just about to lose it. When Alice discovered who I was, the monster I was, she would quickly lose her strange interest in me, if I could call interest, instead of simply 'sense of defense'. But I wouldn't deny Alice the rights of knowing who I was. So, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that it was causing me, I begun to tell my story:

'Sure, I'll go first. Well…'

'Everything begun in 1843, the year that I was borned.

...

* * *

(hides behind a desk)

I'M, SOO SORRY! As I have already said, my computer broke down, I had my finals, some personal issues, etc..

So, back to the - SUPER SMALL, I KNOW - chapter, it's just an introduction to Jasper's story.

On the next chapter, Jasper tells his whole story to Alice, and she'll... freak out! Just wait, and you'll see!

If there's anyone reading, thank you :D

I won't make promises, but next week my vacation time starts - in Brazil, our summer time is now in December - and i'll try to update!

Bisou

Mostrar romanização


End file.
